codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyoko Warriors
, Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, and William Dunbar]] The Lyoko Warriors (also referred to as "Team Lyoko",' "the group"', or "the gang") is the name given to the group of main characters in Code Lyoko; Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, and later, Laura Gauthier. The Lyoko Warriors battle the evil, multi-agent computer program named X.A.N.A. so that he does not gain control of Earth and beyond. They also try to gain more knowledge about Aelita, Franz Hopper, and X.A.N.A.. The Lyoko Warriors are constantly at odds with Sissi's group. Their headquarter is located at the Factory, however Kadic Academy could also be considered as such. History In the first season, the sole purpose of the Lyoko Warriors was to materialize Aelita and shut down the Supercomputer so that X.A.N.A. would not interefere with the outside world. They achieved this Code: Earth, however. X.A.N.A. planted a virus in Aelita which killed her if the Supercomputer were to shut down. In the second season, following the revelation that Aelita had a virus inside of her, the group continued fighting in search of a "cure" for Aelita. However, with the introduction of Franz Hopper and Sector 5, the group's goals were increased. It was gradually revealed that Hopper was Aelita's father, and that he built Lyoko as a sanctuary for Aelita and him, and X.A.N.A. was originally a program to destroy Project Carthage, a military program that involved his advances in time travel. X.A.N.A. eventually escapes during an attempt to cure Aelita by completely wiping out her memory and thus killing her. Hopper however appears and revives her and restores her memory. X.A.N.A., now free from Lyoko's boundaries, is now located on the web. The third season features Jeremie trying to figure out how to access Sector 5. X.A.N.A. is still sending attacks, however these attacks are more powerful and strong as he is now in the web. Throughout the season, X.A.N.A. attempts to wipe out the four sectors to prevent the team from accessing Sector 5. He eventually does through a possessed Aelita, by wiping out the sectors one-by-one. William joins the team so team has better changes to fight X.A.N.A. He however gets captured and possessed. In the fourth season, the group has a whole lot on their list: rebuilding Lyoko, recovering William, traveling the web in search for X.A.N.A., trying to cover up William's disappearance, finding Franz Hopper, along with the everyday issues of school and life. Through the course of the season, these goals are fulfilled however with the cost of Franz Hopper's life and a handful of questions left unanswered. In the fifth season, they're trying to piece together X.A.N.A.'s return, and how Franz Hopper is connected to it. They discover a replica called the Cortex which contains valuable information. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi have ability to use the towers same way as Aelita, but all four of them are targeted by X.A.N.A. who needs their source codes, which he can only steal through spectres in the real world. William proves himself to the team and is accepted back. Also Laura joins the team as an aid for Jeremy at the lab. With William and Laura into the group, the team will try to investigate who revived X.A.N.A. and why. Unfortunately, they encounter new enemies called "The Ninjas". Current Members The current members consists of six junior high school children. *Ulrich Stern – Ulrich is hot-headed, stubborn, and shy, although loyal and thoughtful. In the first season, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, however his role as this was diminished in the following seasons. Ulrich is a samurai on Lyoko, with the abilities to split into three ("triplicate") and run very quickly ("super sprint"). His weapon is a sword, although in the fourth season, he was given katanas (dual swords). Ulrich is Yumi's love interest and their relationship is, to say the least, "complicated". Back then, he and William were big rivals, trying there best to catch Yumi's attention. Later on in Rivalry, Ulrich got assistance from his rival, thus allowing William to officially rejoin the group. As of now, they are now friends. *Yumi Ishiyama – Yumi is the mature one of the group, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the oldest and is somewhat the leader, however this role is not "officially" established. Yumi is a geisha on Lyoko, reflecting her Japanese heritage and has the ability to move things with her mind ("telekinesis"). She is also gifted in aerobatics as she can balance herself in sticky situations. She is Ulrich's love interest, however throughout the show, she states that she is not interested but this proves not to be the case. *Odd Della Robbia – Odd is the jokester of the team, and he constantly makes jokes constantly, much to his team members' annoyance. Odd has blonde hair with a purple streak. Odd is messy, disorganized, and cheap although he is loyal and honest. Odd acts more of a member than a leader, although he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. Odd is a cat on Lyoko and defends himself with laser arrows and his shield. Odd originally had the ability to see the future, however this was ability was later removed. *Jeremie Belpois – Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader and intellectual strategist, as well as their source of profound knowledge and intelligence. Jeremie acts as "the operator"; he manages everything for virtualizing and devirtualizing, anything that does with the Supercomputer. He is Aelita's love interest, and their romantic relationship has been featured on the series, although not as strong and deep as and Ulrich's and Yumi's romantic relationship. *Aelita Schaeffer – Aelita was originally thought to be a mere computer program in the form of a human body of solid flesh and blood until she was successfully materialized on Earth by Jeremy, and her real history was eventually revealed. She has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. Originally a defenseless elf on Lyoko, Aelita becomes a strong angel (with wings) in the fourth season. Her main weapon is energy fields which can destroy monsters on contact (excluding Megatanks) and she also possesses the ability to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself (Creativity), she is also able to freeze her enemies in a block of ice (Petrification). She has a new rival (similar to Ulrich and William's rivalry) named Laura Gauthier, who both compete for Jeremie's heart (again, similar to Ulrich and William competing for Yumi's heart and romantic affections). They were both hostile to each other, until in Rendez-vous where Aelita thanks Laura for helping Jeremie. *William Dunbar – He had officially joined the lyoko warriors in Double Trouble for the many times he had been a great asset while on Earth against X.A.N.A's attacks. At first, William was immature and cocky when it came to fight X.A.N.A., much to the annoyance of his fellow team members. On his first battle on Lyoko, due to his showing off and recklessness, he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and destroyed the Core. For the most part in the fourth season, William was possessed and battled the group in, addition to X.A.N.A.'s monsters, until being rescued and freed in Down to Earth. William's avatar was a Doppelsöldner when he first went to lyoko. Before then, the Lyoko Warriors were wary of him going to Lyoko and back to joining the group but in Rivalry, William is fully accepted back in to the group when he helps out Ulrich on a mission in Lyoko. William is the only other member of the group that is the same age as Yumi. He is also the oldest member of the group. Former Members *Laura Gauthier – The seventh and newest warrior. Laura made her first appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution where she corrected Jeremie on a question. She helped out the team on a mission in Lyoko. Laura wanted to join the group, but instead, was denied by Aelita. Like William, Laura started to remember bits and pieces of her memory in which she helps the group. In Virus, she is accepted into the team, not only because she helped out, but because she altered the program into the Core of Lyoko, allowing her to be invulnerable to the return to the past. Laura is mainly considered as Aelita's romantic rival, as she seems to deeply be romantically attracted to Jeremie. Her memory of the group was erased after betraying Jeremie because she wanted to erase X.A.N.A., while Jeremie want to keep X.A.N.A. around longer to find out where Aelita's mother is. The last time she spoke to Jeremie was in an argument. She also endangered William by telling him to activate the virus that would destroy X.A.N.A, causing Scyphozoa to possess him again. *Elizabeth Delmas – She is more known by her nickname Sissi. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. But when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes a part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi never remembers any of the events that happened. She did aid the team again many times like in Ultimatum for example when she operated the supercomputer.In the end however she always lost her memory because of the time reversion. Temporary Members and Aides *Jim Morales – Member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. His memory was erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. *Herb Pichon – Brief member in The Robots. He helped take down a robot X.A.N.A.. created. His memory erased by time reversion. *Chris Morales – Brief member in Opening Act by helping the group hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle. Memory erased by a return in time. *X.A.N.A. – A temporary truce between Team Lyoko and X.A.N.A. occurred in Marabounta as Aelita was being targeted due to X.A.N.A.'s virus. X.A.N.A. needed her memory and thus helped destroy the Marabounta. This truce however only lasted for one episode and a similar event didn't reappear until Common Interest, where X.A.N.A. helped Jeremie save Aelita and X.A.N.A. in the process by replacing the supercomputer's power source. *Patrick Belpois – Appeared in one episode and is also Jeremie's cousin. He helped stall the X.A.N.A.- possessed Sissi and Herb. His memory was erased since Jeremie asked Aelita to activate a time reversion to heal his injuries from the attack of a possessed Sissi. *Kiwi – The only non-human member of the group. Kiwi was brought to Kadic as Odd's pet, much to the dismay of Ulrich. Kiwi has displayed a low degree of intelligence, and has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to go into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save his dog in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once, although accidentally. He does not appear in Code Lyoko Evolution. *Hiroki Ishiyama and Johnny - Aided Yumi in hacking the military satellite in Hot Shower, memories erased via time reversal. Trivia *Jeremie, Laura, and Aelita are the smartest ones in the team. Yumi and William are also a bit smarter, while Ulrich struggles a bit on some of his tests. Odd usually doesn't bother to try (such as in Final Mix where he made a paper crane instead of finishing his test). *Laura is the only Lyoko Warrior who has not been virtualized. However, In the episode Friday the 13th, she almost went to Lyoko to assist Odd, but was stopped by Aelita. *Ulrich, Yumi and Laura are only ones who haven't been possessed (or in Odds case zombified) by X.A.N.A.. Not counting X.A.N.A. taking control over Ulrich's body once. *All of the Warriors have used "Lyoko Warriors" as the team name at one point or another. It is mostly used as the team name in Evolution. It can be assumed that Odd came up with the name. *At some point, every Lyoko Warrior apart from Aelita and Yumi have at one point been kicked out of the group. *Laura is the only member who has not been a victim of X.A.N.A attacks. *Sissi, William and Laura are the only lyoko warriors to be banished from the group for a longer time than a single episode. Pictures Non-footage artwork Tumblr_m0y9skFHxV1rr1pfeo1_500.png Tumblr_m28ypsCMtY1r8p9kbo1_400.png Tumblr_m196qlLOuu1qc1anzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m11bgn52Mr1r95664o1_500.jpg NEW LOOK.png|Code Lyoko Evolution Group on Lyoko.png tumblr_lybzdw6acC1rnp5t8o1_250.jpg tumblr_lybzdw6acC1rnp5t8o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m38595eehN1rukyrno1_500.jpg tumblr_ltdnwm1imQ1r0eie9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyw9ecHWCW1r8qs4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_li5521ETyM1qzt65ro1_500.jpg Code-Lyoko.jpg tumblr_m5hkcupP1O1r2fkuxo1_500.png tumblr_lun48jv4HD1qgj6lio1_500.jpg tumblr_lqt435eBrZ1qm6z5yo1_400.jpg tumblr_m31u8qAMHr1ruy1w6o1_500.png tumblr_m30m8muHEb1r7wla3o1_500.png Codelyokoevolution.jpg codelyoko02.jpg Lyoko Warriors- New outfits.png 200px-Season 4 part 1-1-.jpg 2011-08-15_1223.png Code.png Code-Lyoko-27_image_player_432_324.jpg Code-Lyoko-30_image_player_432_324.jpg 62.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors from season 1 to 4 and what there look like in D2 in season 4. KE LYOKO WARRIORS.png 222222222222222222222.jpg Lyoko Warriors evolution.jpg code_lyoko_evolution__wallpaper_without_background_by_feareffectinferno-d5q9pau.png tumblr_inline_mfetojS2Bc1r3auul.jpg groupe_190.png Code lyoko wallpaper 1024x768 by technosam-d4sc1og.jpg Actu1-central1.png code_lyoko_evolution__wallpaper_montage_by_feareffectinferno-d5va5i4 (1).png Evolution Cast.jpg 89b7e3ba9c.jpg CL-GoogleIndex.jpeg Cl.jpg 947383 259646080840384 69544065 n.jpg Seasons 1-4 the Group.jpg|Their friendship grows ever stronger at the end of The Key. AHHHHH!.jpg|''Attack of the Zombies. Run! Group.jpg|Only Ulrich is missing. From ''A Bad Turn. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriros ready themselves against the Krabs. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|In Fight to the Finish. Sabotage 400.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg|Having breakfast together. Code Earth Jeremie hug image 1.png|True friends indeed. New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|Gathering in the computer lab. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|Going up the elevator after a tough time on Lyoko. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. 2011-08-14_1450.png|Taking a walk around the Kadic grounds. 27.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors stand proudly in the Ice Sector. 2011-08-16_2101.png|Riding their vehicles through the Mountain Sector. Code-Lyoko-3_image_player_432_324.jpg|Waiting in a Tower. tumblr_lz3zh4xK1m1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|The group talks with William in a flashback. tumblr_m2l7vxZiZt1r7qs82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1_500.jpg|Giving Odd some mean looks. The-Gang-Photos-code-lyoko-fan-club-24088797-500-400.jpg|Lyoko Warrior huttle! Odd and Team Lyoko.png|The group relax before heading off to class. Lyoko-Warriors-code-lyoko-16998558-366-269.jpg|Farewell! From Echoes. Groupe_1927.jpg|Walking through the misty forest. Groupe_1458.jpg|Gathering in the Lab.. Groupe_1861.jpg|..to discuss Lyoko tactics. Gang Ready To Fight.png|Gang Ready To Fight Tumblr m52ofumy3l1r7qs82o1 400.jpg|Lyoko Warriors in their gym clothes. File:Code_lyoko588.jpg|As seen in the opening titles. File:Tumblr_m15z86w5J71qhy6hfo1_500.png|Aelita's first time on Earth in years. tumblr_ly7nmqc8xC1qlvb12o1_500.png|On their vehicles yet again, this time in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lzlttqKp5X1qlvb12o1_500.png|Being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. 444444444444.jpg|William teases Odd. 22220.jpg|Laughing at the William clone's stupidity in Wreck Room. Ulrich and The Group.png|Getting ready to face off with X.A.N.A.'s monsters. 4 yumi wears the trousers in this group.png|Yumi doesn't seem to be in a very good mood.. Aelita Passed Out.png|Jim, the temporary Lyoko Warrior. CLE elevator.png|The Lyoko Warriors ride the elevator in Sector 5. 12 only missed by a hair.png|Gathering in the lab to talk with Aelita. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|''"Happy Birthday, Aelita!"'' 6 hatching a plan.png|Hanging out at Kadic in the evening. Triple sot 397.jpg|The gang eat in the cafeteria. Triple sot 033.jpg|They chat while waiting for monsters to arrive. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading down into the sewer. Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png|They chat before heading off to their classes in Season 4. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png|Getting their vehicles to travel out of Sector 5. Codigo 11.jpg|Virtualizing onto the Ice Sector. Sabotage 397.jpg|Hanging out in Jeremie's room yet again. Sabotage 040.jpg|Talking Lyoko business in the Lab. Un grand jour 216.jpg|The group take a stroll through the Mountain Sector for a change. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|They all arrive in a tower together. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Cruising through the Ice Sector. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich have lunch. Cold War No time for fun image 1.png|Their play time is cut short because of a X.A.N.A. attack. Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Standing in the Mountain Sector, the proud Lyoko Warriors. The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|Riding on their vehicles in the Ice Sector. William and Ulrich.jpg Kiwodd 171.jpg Kiwodd 124.jpg Groupe 1861.jpeg Season 5 ???.jpg Mega2.PNG First real lunch.jpg Confusion65.JPG Confusion41.JPG Imagexx.jpg|The gang (minus Laura) Evo terre 0087.jpg Evo terre 0141.jpg Evo terre 0163.jpg 6666666666666666666666666666666666.jpg U can clearly see William being a bitch.png CLE Chat.png Group.png Warrior Awakens 4.jpg compte_a_rebours_233.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg CLE The Stalker Bunch.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236|The entire group, consisting of all seven of them Obstination19.JPG|The seven teens eating in the cafeteria Code Lyoko cast.png 481771 341773819258446 1594280486 n-1-.jpg tumblr_mm1n4yVpWE1qk3grvo1_500.jpg Category:Lyoko Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Aelita Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Ulrich Category:Heroes Needs Captions Category:Laura Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5